1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrofluidic mixed connector (electropneumatic or electrohydraulic).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known that in equipment or installations combining together electrical, electronic, pneumatic and/or hydraulic circuits, connection problems are dealt with separately and the connectors used are specific to one or other of these circuit types. These connectors are usually standardized.
This solution obviously entails numerous drawbacks especially in terms of cost, space requirements and adaptation as a function of possible applications, since each connector must have its own structure, securing means, polarizing means, etc.
Moreover, for the user, this solution requires the availability of different ranges of connectors for each of the circuit types in question, and thus considerable stocks of components.
With a view to solving problems specific to certain applications, it has been proposed electrical connection members associated with pneumatic connectors.
However, the structure of the connectors thus obtained has proved to be relatively complex and costly and remains closely linked to the application for which it was designed.
For these different reasons and, in particular, this failure to be multi-purpose, these connectors have not been developed on a large scale.